Back to Asgard German Version
by jennythethirsty
Summary: When Loki and Thor return to Asgard after the events in New York, Odin is not amused and Loki learns what really matters in life. No Slash! Rating T just to be save. Nachdem Loki und Thor nach den Ereignissen in New York nach Asgard zurückkehren, ist Odin seinem Jüngsten nicht gerade wohlgesonnen und Loki lernt schließlich, was im Leben wirklich zählt. Kein Slash!


**Anmerkung: Dies ist die Erste Story einer losen, aber chronologischen Abfolge von Loki fanfics namens The Loki Chronicles**

**Von den Charakteren gehört mir leider keiner, außer vielleicht eine gewisse junge Frau ;-) Der Rest gehört zu Marvel oder der Nordischen Mythologie.  
**

**Über Reviews würde ich mich riesig freuen!  
**

Back to Asgard

Prolog - Ankunft in Asgard

Unter anderen Umständen, hätte er sich vielleicht gefreut, sein Zuhause wieder zu sehen, doch er kam weder zurück als Prinz, noch als der verlorene Sohn.

Er kam zurück als Verbrecher, als Verräter. Und als solchen würde man ihn auch behandeln.

Was alles tatsächlich schief gelaufen war, konnte er sich in diesem Augenblick gar nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen und er bezweifelte, dass er dazu auch noch viel Gelegenheit bekommen würde. Vermutlich würde man ihm nicht einmal die Möglichkeit geben, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Denn seine mächtigste Waffe hatten sie ihm bereits genommen, indem sie ihn geknebelt hatten nach Asgard zurückholen lassen.

Er hatte allerdings damit gerechnet, dass man ihn zuerst für eine gewisse Zeit in einem Kerker würde verrotten lassen, um dann schließlich Gericht über ihn zu halten und nicht, dass bereits sämtliche Asen und Einherjer in der großen Halle Walaskialf ihn erwarteten, um ihn wohl möglichst schnell loszuwerden.

Genau genommen holte ihn die Magie Odins direkt vor sein Tribunal.

Im einen Moment noch in Midgard, und im nächsten auf der Treppe zu den Füßen seines Vaters.

Grob stieß Thor ihn auf den Allvater zu, nachdem er ihn nun seit ihrer Abreise mit dem Tesserakt fest in seinem Griff gehalten hatte. Unfähig auch nur eines einzigen Lautes, hob Loki zögernd den Blick und wagte es kaum seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Für einen Wimpernschlag wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu seiner Mutter, die sich etwas im Hintergrund hielt und nahm in ihrem Gesicht wohl den einzigen verständnisvollen Ausdruck in der ganzen Halle wahr. Niemand würde ihm helfen, niemand das Wort für ihn erheben, niemand für ihn einstehen. Und selbst wenn seine Mutter einschritt, hatte ihr Wort wohl zu wenig Gewicht um seinen Vater umzustimmen.

Dieser Dinge gewahr, ließ Loki den Blick zu Boden sinken. Das leise Tuscheln, welches die Halle erfüllt hatte, erstarb augenblicklich, als der Allvater mit einem metallischen Geräusch seinen Speer Gungnir auf dem Boden absetzte.

Wie hart wohl seine Bestrafung werden würde, konnte er erahnen, als sein Vater zu sprechen begann ohne ihn beim Namen oder gar einem seiner Titel zu nennen.

„Deinen Verrat an mir, indem du versucht hast Jotunheim zu zerstören, hätte ich dir vielleicht noch verzeihen können, bedenkt man deinen persönlichen Groll gegen die Eisriesen, aber Midgard unterjochen zu wollen, hilflose Menschen zu töten und zu foltern und mit den Chitauri einen Krieg gegen alle neun Welten zu beginnen, ist unverzeihlich. Ich werde mir für eine solch schändliche Tat erst eine angemessene Strafe überlegen müssen. Grausam, überheblich und egoistisch, wie du bist, bist du der Unsterblichkeit und der Insignien eines Gottes nicht würdig, deshalb nehme ich dir diese und mit sofortiger Wirkung ab, bis ich mir im Klaren bin, was weiter mit dir geschehen soll. Damit du am eigenen Leib erfahren mögest, wie sich die Sterblichen fühlen, denen du ihre Welt nehmen wolltest." dröhnte die Stimme seines Vaters unmissverständlich und über alles erhaben durch den Raum.

Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Nun würde ihn wohl gleich eine Leere fluten, die den Platz seiner Unsterblichkeit und seiner Magie einnehmen würde, doch als sein Vater die Hand über ihm erhob um ihm alles zu nehmen, was ihn zu dem machte, was er war, spürte er stattdessen Knochen brechen, Muskeln reißen und Haut platzen. Für einen Moment wurden seine Augen noch schreckensweit, dann hüllte ihn der Schmerz in Dunkelheit...

Erstes Kapitel

Im Schlaf

Ich vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob ich wachte oder ob ich schlief, oder ob ich gar in das Reich des Todes hinab gestiegen war. Schmerzen nahmen mir die Sinne, jeder Atemzug war eine Qual, ich war weder fähig mich zu rühren, noch mich bemerkbar zu machen. Die Lider waren mir schwer wie Blei und in meinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen.

Und dann meinte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter zu hören.

„Ich denke Odin wollte ihm damit eine erste Lektion in Demut erteilen, denn nur wenn er menschliches Leid selbst erfährt, kann er ermessen, was er den Bewohnern von Midgard angetan hat."

Ihre Worte klangen so mitfühlend, obwohl deren Inhalt irgendwie nicht dazu passen wollte.

Und dann war da noch eine weitere Stimme, die einer jungen Frau, die ich nicht erkannte.

„Ich will die Entscheidung des Allvaters keineswegs infrage stellen, meine Königin, doch sein Handeln war äußerst riskant. Hätte seine Göttlichkeit nicht schon Stunden zuvor begonnen, seinen Körper zu heilen, hätte diese Bannung seiner Kräfte ihn mit Sicherheit auf der Stelle getötet. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ein Gott so zugerichtet wurde. Ich habe Stunden gebraucht um alle seine Wunden zu versorgen und sämtliche Blutungen zu stillen. Hat der Allvater denn schon eine Bestrafung für ihn ersonnen?"

„Nein, er befasst sich zuerst damit, das Chaos wieder auszubügeln welches sein Sohn angerichtet hat. Mit einem Urteil wird er sich erst anschließend befassen. Aber nun zu meinem Loki, wie geht es ihm? Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein, doch ich musste ihn einfach sehen. Oh bei allen Schöpfern der neun Welten, es sieht so blass aus und so mager. Und sein armes Gesicht! Welch finstere Kreatur hat ihn nur so zerschmettert?"

Mutters letzte Worte klangen so voll Zuneigung und Sorge um mich, dass dies nur ein Traum sein konnte, doch ich spürte eine sanfte Berührung auf meinem schmerzenden Gesicht und wünschte mir das dieser Traum doch Wahrheit sein mochte.

„Die Menschen auf der Erde, nennen diese Kreatur den Hulk. Und wenn euch der Anblick seines Gesichtes schon so sehr um ihn sorgen lässt, dann sollte ich euch vielleicht nicht all seine Wunden zeigen." erklärte die junge Frau.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte Mutter mit zitternder Stimme.

„Es sind mindestens drei Rippen gebrochen, die ihn wohl noch lange beschäftigen werden. Sein rechtes Knie war ausgerenkt und ich hatte meine liebe Mühe es wieder dorthin zu verschieben wo es hingehört, eine der Sehnen desselben Beines ist gerissen, hinzu kommen zahlreiche Platz-, Schürf- und Schnittwunden. Die inneren Organe sind dank der Stunden, die sein Körper sich noch als Gott selbst heilen konnte, unversehrt. Die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht, sehen aufgrund der Schwellungen schlimmer aus als sie tatsächlich sind, der Riss in seiner Lippe und der in seinem Nasenrücken, werden schnell verheilen, die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn bekomme ich mit entsprechenden Salben in den Griff und das blaue Auge, das von einem gerade noch so verheilten Jochbeinbruch stammt, wird ihn noch eine Weile schmerzhaft daran erinnern, dass er sich mit Mächten angelegt hat, die eine Nummer zu groß für ihn waren. Im Moment hoffe ich vielmehr darauf, dass er bald erwacht, damit er nicht noch weiter ausmergelt. Es ist nicht so einfach einem Bewusstlosen etwas zu Essen einzuflößen. Zum anderen bin ich froh für ihn, wenn ihm der Schlaf noch für eine Weile die Schmerzen nimmt. Die ausdrückliche Anweisung des Allvaters war ja, dass ich alles tun darf, was mir menschenmöglich ist, um ihn zu heilen, aber es mir verboten ist ihm Mohnblumensaft zu verabreichen, um ihm den Weg dorthin etwas zu erleichtern."

Mein Unterbewusstsein musste mir einen Streich spielen. Vermutlich würde ich gleich erwachen, irgendwo in den Tiefen Asgards an die Mauern eines Kerkers geschmiedet, geknebelt und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Striemen bedeckt und nicht einem weichen Federbett, gepflegt von einer Frau die ich nicht kannte. Aber vielleicht würde ich auch gar nicht mehr erwachen. Vielleicht war dies das Ende. Vielleicht flößte mein Geist mir noch eine schöne Erinnerung an das Wesen meiner Mutter ein, bevor man mich dieser Welt entriss.

Zumindest ließ mich mein Delirium wieder ein süßes schwarzes Nichts gleiten.

Zweites Kapitel

Erwachen

Ich war am Leben, ich musste definitiv am Leben sein, denn so grausam konnte, nein durfte der Tod sich einfach nicht anfühlen. Wenn ich gedacht hatte, dass die Schmerzen meines Schlafes schon schlimm waren, wurde ich nun eines Besseren belehrt. Das Stechen in meiner Brust war unerträglich, in meinem rechten Knie pochte ein dumpfer, alles zermalmender Schmerz und das Bein darunter, fühlte sich an, als hätte man es der Länge nach mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt. Der größte Teil meiner Körperoberfläche brannte wie flüssiges Feuer und mein Gesicht hatte wohl Bekanntschaft mit dem Hammer meines Bruders gemacht. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch der einzige Laut, der meiner Kehle entkommen konnte, war ein leises, heiseres Wimmern. Ich war kaum fähig die Augen zu öffnen, wund und verschwollen wie sie waren. Verschwommen nahm ich wahr, wie eine junge Frau in einem grünen Kleid und mit flammendrotem Haar sich mir eifrig zuwandte und mein schmerzendes Gesicht berührte. Ihr Ausdruck war eine Mischung aus Sorge und Erleichterung. Ein beinahe erschöpftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie das Wort an mich richtete.

„Den Göttern sei Dank! Du bist endlich erwacht."

Doch ich konnte ihre Freude nicht teilen. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte angekommen und wünschte mir eigentlich nur noch zu sterben um diesem Leiden hier ein Ende zu machen.

„Bitte töte mich." stotterte ich schwach.

„Was?" fragte sie perplex und wich mit ihrer Hand erschrocken zurück.

„Wenn du ein Herz hast, bitte töte mich." waren die einzigen Worte, die ich noch heraus brachte, dann begann sich die Welt um mich herum zu drehen und ich versank in einem Strudel der Dunkelheit.

Drittes Kapitel

Bei Sinnen

Ich öffnete die Augen.

Ich war noch da.

Und sie war noch da.

Und Gevatter Schmerz war ebenso noch da.

Die Götter waren sehr verwöhnt, was Schmerzempfinden anging, doch dieser Luxus war nun für mich Geschichte.

Aus halb geöffneten Augen nahm ich wahr, wie meine Pflegerin mit den roten Locken einen beinahe spöttischen Blick zu mir herüberwarf, während sie im Schein der Sonne, ein Tuch in einer Schale mit Wasser tränkte und dieses anschließend auswand.

„Na? Wieder wach? Und? Willst du immer noch sterben? Ich habe nicht eine volle Woche, Tag und Nacht an deinem Krankenlager gewacht, deine Verbände gewechselt und versucht einen Bewusstlosen zu füttern, nur um dich jetzt gehen zu lassen." sagte sie mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme, kam zu mir herüber und legte das feuchte Tuch auf meine brennende Stirn.

Ohne mich dessen erwehren zu können, seufzte ich erleichtert und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Danke." sagte ich. Es war nur ein Wort. Nur ein einziges Wort, doch darin lag so viel Bedeutung wie ich selten in ein einziges Wort gelegt hatte.

Als ich es wieder schaffte die Augen erneut zu öffnen, sah ich ihr lächelndes Gesicht über mir und hatte den verführerischen Duft von Zimt in der Nase.

„Glaubst du, du schaffst es, ein paar Bissen zu essen?" fragte sie sanft und Strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Der kühlende Lappen schien wieder verschwunden zu sein. Ich vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob Sekunden, Minuten oder gar Stunden vergangen waren, zwischen meinem aufrichtigen Ausspruch des Dankes und diesem Moment, doch als sie plötzlich, einen Wimpernschlag später, vielleicht aber auch viel länger, mit einem dampfenden Löffel vor meinen Lippen schwebte, war ich weder willens noch in der Lage abzulehnen.

Sie füttere mich mit gesüßtem Getreidebrei und strich mir hin und wieder mit einem liebevollen Lächeln im Gesicht durchs Haar.

Mal abgesehen von den Schmerzen, war es vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht, noch am Leben zu sein. Die Frage war nur, wie lange mein Vater dies noch dulden würde.

Viertes Kapitel

Mein Engel

Die Mahlzeit schien mir gut getan zu haben. Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden Schlaf, fühlte ich mich stark genug, um ein paar zusammenhängende Sätze zu formulieren.

Meine Maiar, mein Engel, schien keine Sekunde von meiner Seite gewichen zu sein, denn auch als ich dieses Mal die Augen öffnete, war sie keine drei Meter entfernt und schien in einem kleinen Tiegel etwas anzurühren. Ganz selbstverständlich, schien sie wieder bemerkt zu haben, dass ich erwacht war, da sie mir ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Verzeih mir meine Gedankenlosigkeit, wie nennt man dich, sanfte Maid mit den heilenden Händen? Wer ist es, dem ich mein Leben verdanke." Dank sei den neun Welten! Ich hatte meine Silberzunge zurück!

„Mein Name ist Susan." antwortete sie mir mit verträumten Lächeln.

„Susan." testete ich ihren Namen auf meiner Zunge. Er fühlte sich warm an und weich und so gut und so richtig, wie kaum ein anderer Name je zuvor.

„Woher kommst du? Susan, die rote Lilie, das ist kein Name einer Asin die ich kenne. Lass mich raten. Alfheim? Wanaheim? Sicher nicht aus Utgard." mutmaßte ich.

„Ich komme von der Erde, du würdest wohl Midgard dazu sagen."

Ihre Worte versetzten mir einen Schlag.

„Eine Sterbliche?" fragte ich erschrocken ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie meine Worte als abwertend empfinden könnte.

„Ja, hast du ein Problem damit, gefallener Gott?" bestätigte sie mir meine Befürchtung gehässig.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Es tut mir leid, wenn es sich so angehört haben sollte. Ich dachte nur, eine Sterbliche… Ich habe deiner Heimat so schreckliches angetan und dennoch versorgst du mich?" versuchte ich mich mehr schlecht als recht zu entschuldigen. Hoffentlich würde ich meinen unbedachten Ausspruch nicht noch bereuen.

Doch Susan schien die Verzweiflung in meinem Gesicht und meiner Stimme erkennen zu können.

„Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile hier, Loki. Ich sah dich in der Halle zusammenbrechen und ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, oder über die Folgen meines Handelns nachzudenken, sprang ich an deine Seite und bat den Allvater dich retten zu dürfen. Das ist nun neun Tage her, du machst dir keine Vorstellung davon, was das für ein Anblick war, als ich dich dort blutend auf den Stufen einsammelte. Wenn du kein Gott gewesen wärest, zu dem Zeitpunkt als dieses Monster dich in die Mangel nahm, es hätte dich förmlich in Stücke gerissen. Und mich zerriss es innerlich, dich so sehen zu müssen. Odin gewährte mir meinen Wunsch und ich durfte dich hierher bringen. Weißt du Loki, für eine Sterbliche weile ich nun schon ziemlich lange hier. Du kennst mich vielleicht nicht. Du hast mich einfach nie bemerkt, aber ich hegte schon lange Gefühle für dich. Du, dein Bruder, Lady Sif und die tapferen Drei hatten bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, glückliche Zeiten hier. Doch ich traute mich nicht einen Prinzen Asgards anzusprechen, ohne bestenfalls ein kurzfristiges Spielzeug für ihn zu sein." gestand sie mir aufrichtig.

War ich denn so blind gewesen? So selbstverliebt, dass mir nicht einmal ein so wundervolles Geschöpf aufgefallen war? Mein Bruder und ich waren immer von jungen Frauen umschwärmt worden. Die meisten, weil sie entweder an unserer Attraktivität oder unserer gesellschaftlichen Stellung interessiert waren, doch Susan war nicht eines dieser Mädchen, die sich die Haare flochten und ihre wohlgeformten Brüste in viel zu enge Ausschnitte stopften, nur um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, weil sie sich erhofften, damit in der Hierarchie Asgards aufzusteigen. Wenn Susan sagte, dass sie echte Gefühle für mich gehabt hatte, dann glaubte ich ihr das von ganzem Herzen und von ganzer Seele. Meine Intuition sagte mir einfach, dass ich ihr vertrauen könne.

„Ich war vielleicht nicht der ehrlichste oder der gutmütigste Gott unserer Welt, aber auch ich habe ein Herz das fühlen und lieben kann. Ich hätte es verstanden und ganz sicher nicht nur mit dir gespielt. Kannst du mir das glauben?"

„Dem Herrn der Lügen?" fragte sie spöttisch.

„Das bin ich nicht mehr. Ich bin nur noch Loki, ein Sterblicher wie du, aufs übelste verdroschen von einem mutierten Monster und nur dank deiner Pflege noch am Leben. Welchen Grund hätte ich also noch dich anzulügen? Wenn du mir nicht glauben wollen würdest, könntest du mir ganz schnell ein Ende bereiten, hilflos wie ich bin. Wäre es denn dann nicht klüger für mich, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Eben genau das wäre es. Es wäre klüger für dich in deiner augenblicklichen Lage dies zu sagen." entgegnete sie mir nüchtern.

Nun bekam ich die Quittung für jahrhundertelanges Ränkeschmieden, Intrigieren, die Unwahrheit zu sagen und der Verwendung schöner hohler Worte, wann immer es mir einen Vorteil verschaffte.

Ich seufzte, und eigentlich hätte ich heulen wollen, doch als ich bemerkte, dass mir ohne mein bewusstes Zutun tatsächlich die Tränen über die Wangen kullerten, war es schon zu spät diese noch aufzuhalten. Ich schniefte und schloss die Augen. Das bisschen Kraft, dessen ich gedacht hatte, wieder fähig zu sein, schien sich ebenso aufgelöst zu haben, wie meine Fähigkeit andere von meinen Worten überzeugen zu können.

Und dann war Susan plötzlich über mir und nahm mein Gesicht in ihre sanften Hände.

„Loki? Loki, das war doch nicht böse gemeint. Natürlich glaube ich dir. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, wie wund nicht nur dein Körper, sondern auch deine Seele im Augenblick ist. Du hast es im Moment nicht verdient auf den Arm genommen zu werden." versicherte sie mir mit besorgtem Blick, ließ ihre Finger durch meine Haare gleiten und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

Und ich, ich schaute voller Dankbarkeit zurück in die saphirblauen Spiegel ihrer Seele, die strahlten, wie ein samtblauer Nachthimmel voller Sterne. Tot und vergessen wäre ich ohne sie, meinen Engel.

Fünftes Kapitel

Schicksal

Meinem Körper mochte es zwar besser gehen, aber mit jeder Faser, die ein bisschen weniger schmerzte, schien sich der Schmerz in meiner Seele zu verdoppeln. Nun da ich auf dem Weg der Besserung war, und mich, auch wenn es nicht besonders angenehm war, zumindest schon wieder selbstständig etwas auf die Seite drehen konnte, um mich nicht wund zu liegen, begannen meine Gedanken Amok zu laufen. Was würde das Schicksal wohl für mich bereithalten, wenn ich vollständig genesen war? Vater war mit einer raschen, lehrreichen Bestrafung meist immer schnell zur Hand gewesen, doch wenn er sich nun so viel Zeit ließ für ein wohl überlegtes Urteil, konnte dieses für mich nur schlimmer werden.

Der Tod, welchen ich zeitweise begrüßt hätte, war zu glatt, zu schnell, zu reibungslos, zu einfach für mich. Eine saubere Enthauptung durch Heimdalls Schwert würde mir wohl nicht vergönnt sein.

Eine Verbannung, wie Thor sie erfahren hatte, um unter den Menschen etwas hinzu zu lernen, kam wohl für mich auch nicht infrage. Wenn mein Vater mich nach Midgard schickte, konnte ich dankbar sein, wenn ich noch einmal den Avengers begegnete und wenn mir dieses grüne Hulkmonster noch einmal dieselbe Behandlung zuteilwerden ließ, wie beim unserer letzten Begegnung. Als Sterblicher würde ich sie zumindest nicht überleben. Es würde schnell und beinahe schmerzlos passieren und irgendwer würde dann nur noch die Mühe haben, meine Überreste aufzusammeln.

Es wäre auch natürlich eine Möglichkeit mich nach Midgard oder Jotunheim zu schicken um mich dort vom wütenden Mob lynchen zu lassen, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass dies Vaters Rechtsverständnis irgendwie nicht entsprach.

Wieder rückten die Bilder von einem finsteren Kerker vor meinem inneren Auge näher, wo man mich frierend und gefesselt über lange Zeit hinweg darben lassen konnte, bis ich schließlich um den Tod betteln würde.

Doch dann schlich sich ein viel schrecklicherer Gedanke in mein Bewusstsein: Was wenn mein Vater sich einen fügsamen Sohn züchten wollte, indem er mich in die Folterkammern schickte um mich dort brechen zu lassen? Oh Vater wenn du nur wüsstest! Da war kein Stolz mehr, den es zu brechen galt. Keine Eifersucht mehr gegenüber meinem Bruder. Keine Überheblichkeit mehr gegenüber den Bewohnern der anderen acht Welten. Ich hatte schon einmal mit ansehen müssen, wie ein Dämon aus Utgard in den Gewölben Asgards gebrochen worden war, um an Informationen über einen geplanten Angriff der Unterweltler zu kommen. Ganz gleich wie lieb mir mein Leben war, bevor dies mit mir geschah, würde ich alles tun um zu sterben, und wenn ich Susan das Herz brechen musste, indem ich sie darum bat selbst dafür zu sorgen.

Oder Thor? Würde er mir diesen letzten Wunsch erfüllen? Mehrfach hatte ich nun mit meinem Bruder gekämpft und jedes Mal hatte er sich zurückgehalten, wollte mich retten anstatt mich zu töten. In seiner bedingungslosen brüderlichen Hingabe, die ich immer für Dummheit gehalten hatte, hatte er meine innere Zerrissenheit selbst in diesen Momenten sehen können. Er hatte und hätte mich auch gegen seine Freunde aus Midgard verteidigt, wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass wir Brüder waren, selbst nicht als ich ihm die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geschrien hatte. Als ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dass durch meine Adern das Blut der Jotunen und nicht das eines Asen floss. Meine Schuldgefühle gegenüber ihm wogen ebenso schwer, wie das schreckliche Gefühl in den Augen meines Vaters gefehlt zu haben. Natürlich war ich auf ihn eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn Vater ihn mir immer vorgezogen hatte, aber trotz allem war er doch immer mein Bruder gewesen. Ich wünschte mir von Herzen, dass er jetzt hier wäre und ich ihm sagen könnte, wie leid mir alles tat, wie gern ich wieder sein Bruder sein würde, doch die Hoffnung darauf hatte ich wohl für immer verwirkt.

Aber es gab nichts, was ich mir im Moment mehr wünschte, als dass ich damals Vaters Speer an dem zerbrochenen Bifröst, nicht losgelassen hätte. Das Wissen, dass er keine meiner Taten guthieß, hatte mich meinen Lebenswillen aufgeben lassen.

Ich war gestürzt durch Tag und Nacht und Zeit und Raum um schließlich auf einem öden Felsen irgendwo in einer anderen Galaxis hart aufzuschlagen. Dort fanden mich die Chitauri. Beeindruckt davon, dass ich so einen Sturz hatte überleben können, hatten sie mich vor ihren Herrscher geführt und damit hatte das ganze Unheil begonnen. Die Macht des Stabes, den er mir ausgehändigt hatte, hatte mich korrumpiert. Hatte mich über mich selbst hinauswachsen lassen. Doch stattdessen er mich zur einem besseren Asen gemacht hätte, hatte er alles Schlechte in mir aufs Unnatürlichste verstärkt und alles Gute in mir unterdrückt. Meinen Fehler hatte ich erst eingesehen, als die Avengers mich schließlich in Gewahrsam nahmen.

Hätte ich mich damals von Vater und Thor am zerschlagenen Bifröst retten lassen, hätte mich wohl nur eine Standpauke, eine Degradierung und vielleicht noch irgendein milder Denkzettel erwartet. So aber, hatte ich mein Leben durch mein eigenes Handeln verwirkt.

Auf den Schmerz, der mit meiner Heilung einherging, würde wohl noch ein viel größerer, längerer und wohl auch demütigenderer Schmerz folgen. Ich schämte mich so sehr, schämte mich für meine Taten und für meine Angst, vor dem, was mich dafür erwarten würde.

Ich war nie ein großer Krieger gewesen. Diesen Platz hatte immer mein Bruder eingenommen. Vater hatte schon von Beginn an nur in ihm den König gesehen. Ich hingegen wurde, besonders von meinem Bruder, für meine, wie er sagte, weinerliche Diplomatie und weibische Überredungskunst gehänselt. Es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert, dass ich ein geschickter Magier war, wenn er seinen mächtigen Hammer Mjölnir schwang. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm doch in den Augen unseres Vaters immer nur ebenbürtig sein und dabei war ich doch immer nur der zweite gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich mit diesem, mir zugedachten Platz im Leben, einfach zufrieden sein sollen. Wenn ich nur diesen Platz, oder auch nur annähernd diesen Platz eines Tages wieder einnehmen dürfte, würde mir damit mehr Glück zuteilwerden, als ich verdiente.

Doch diese Hoffnung, war nur ein dummer Wunschtraum, wie konnte ich Vater oder Mutter oder meinem Bruder nur je wieder in die Augen sehen ohne in ihnen das Wissen um meinen Verrat zu erblicken. Vaters Gerechtigkeit würde über mich kommen und diese lies bei meinen Vergehen wohl keinen Raum für Gnade.

Und wieder war es mein schwacher sterblicher Körper, der mir einen Streich spielte, indem er mich schluchzen und in Tränen ausbrechen ließ wie ein kleines Kind. Binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden war Susan an meiner Seite, setzte sich zu mir an die Kante meines Lagers und nahm mich so vorsichtig wie nur irgendwie möglich in den Arm.

„Was ist mit dir, Loki? Ist eine deine Wunden aufgebrochen? Oder ist es ein Schmerz, der tiefer liegt, den ich auch mit all meiner Heilkunst nicht behandeln kann, ein Schmerz in deiner Seele?" fragte sie so liebevoll und mitfühlend, dass ich mich ihr einfach öffnen musste.

Ich erzählte ihr alles. Von dem was ich getan hatte, von dem wie schlecht ich mich deswegen fühlte, von den möglichen Schicksalen, die mich erwarten konnten, von meiner Angst und meiner Verzweiflung, von meiner Liebe zu meiner Familie, deren Liebe ich verwirkt hatte, von allem.

„Oh, Susan! Ich bin ganz allein. Niemand bedeute ich mehr etwas. Nicht einmal mehr mir selbst bedeute ich etwas. Das ganze Universum hat mich verstoßen." schluchzte ich zuletzt und flüchtete mich in ihre Umarmung.

„Und was ist mit mir? Bin ich denn niemand? Ach ja, ich bin ja nur eine Sterbliche." sagte sie enttäuscht und bei ihren Worten versteifte ich in ihrer Umarmung. Dann schob ich sie mit sanfter Gewalt von mir weg, um in ihr beinahe verärgertes Gesicht zu sehen. Meine Augen waren weit vor Erkenntnis.

Ich war nicht allein.

Ich war ganz und gar nicht allein.

Es war vollkommen gleich ob das ganze Universum sich gegen mich verschworen hatte.

Ich hatte _sie_.

Und nur _sie_ war noch wichtig in meinem Leben. Ich liebte meine Familie, doch wenn diese mich verstieß, gab es nur noch einen Menschen, dem ich mein Herz noch öffnen, nein mehr noch, schenken wollte.

„Susan, es tut mir so leid. Susan ich liebe dich! Kannst du mir verzeihen? Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich so dumm war es nicht wahrhaben zu wollen?" brüllte ich mein Innerstes geradezu heraus.

Einen Augenblick schaute sie mich von meinen eindringlichen Worten vollkommen überrascht an, dann weiteten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln und ihre Augen begannen erneut zu funkeln wie Sterne.

„Ach Loki! Du brauchst dich nie wieder allein zu fühlen. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich werde an deiner Seite sein, wie auch immer diese Geschichte hier ausgeht." rief sie förmlich aus und küsste mich ganz vorsichtig auf den Mund um den Riss in meiner Lippe nicht wieder aufbrechen zu lassen.

Sechstes Kapitel

Hoffnung

Am kommenden Tag war ich bereits wieder fähig mich aufzusetzen. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, denn die breite Bandage um meinen Brustkorb versuchte mit Mühe und Not die gebrochenen Rippen an ihrem Platz zu halten. Wenn ich mich setzte, fiel mir das Atmen wieder schwerer, doch zu sitzen, gab mir das Gefühl nicht mehr ganz so hilflos zu sein, wie wenn ich auf dem Rücken lag.

Seit Susan und ich uns unsere Liebe gestanden hatten, hatte ich wieder Hoffnung.

Oder zumindest machte ich mir Hoffnungen.

Hoffnungen auf eine Zukunft, die es vielleicht nie geben würde.

Ich erzählte ihr von meinem Zuhause, dem kleinen Palast in den Gärten des großen Schlosses, von den Apfelbäumen, meinen Lieblingsbäumen, die darin wuchsen und saftige goldene Früchte trugen. Ich malte ihr eine rosige Zukunft aus, versprach sie zu heiraten, wenn Vater es erlauben würde, stellte mir vor, wie ich sie über die Schwelle unseres gemeinsamen Heimes trug, wie ich für immer für sie da sein würde, so wie sie für mich da gewesen war, als ich sie am meisten gebraucht hatte. Nie würde ich zulassen dass ihr ein Leid geschah. Und dennoch die Hoffnungen standen schlecht, dass diese _eine_ mögliche Zukunft Realität werden konnte.

Susan munterte mich auf, brachte mich dazu, mehr zu essen, damit ich schneller wieder gesund wurde, erzählte mir von Dingen, die sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte einmal zu tun, zum Beispiel mit baumelnden Beinen am Rande des Bifröst zu sitzen, oder wie sehr sie Blumen liebte. Hätte ich meine Zauberkraft noch gehabt, hätte ich ihr den schönsten Strauß aus dem Nichts erschaffen und ihr überreicht, auch wenn ich auf allen Vieren hätte zu ihr kriechen müssen. Sie gab mir so viel und ich konnte ihr rein gar nichts zurückgeben. Außer meinen Dank und der Versicherung meiner Liebe zu ihr. Doch das schien ihr genug zu sein. Und wenn wir so Pläne für eine goldene Zukunft schmiedeten, vergaß ich für eine Weile, was mir wohl tatsächlich bevorstand, vergaß ich, wie schlecht es mir ging oder wie groß die Schmerzen noch waren. Endlich war ich seit langer, langer Zeit einmal wieder richtig glücklich.

Ich fragte mich auch, wer sie war, woher sie kam. Ob sie vielleicht eine Einherjer war? Traute mich aber nicht sie zu fragen, nachdem sie schon beim letzten Mal auf meine Frage die in diese Richtung tendiert war so allergisch reagiert hatte.

Eine Einherjer. Das erschien mir die plausibelste Möglichkeit, wie sie als Sterbliche nach Asgard gelangt sein mochte. Doch die Walküren hatten über die letzten Jahrhunderte immer weniger zu uns gebracht. Der Glaube an die Asen hatte stetig abgenommen seit wir uns aus den anderen acht Welten zurückgezogen hatten. Halt, seit _sie_ sich zurückgezogen hatten. Ich gehörte schließlich nicht mehr zu ihnen. Aber Susan war nicht wie die anderen Frauen, die Heimdall mit seiner allsehenden Gabe auswählte um nach ihrem Tod nach Walhalla zukommen. Sie machte nicht gerade den Eindruck eines fügsamen und formbaren Geschöpfes. Sie war zwar fürsorglich aber schlug in ihr eher das Herz eine Kriegerin statt dem einer Magd. Sie erinnerte mich an das streitbare weibliche Mitglied der Avengers, Black Widow, wie man sie nannte, die ich so schrecklich beleidigt hatte. Susan machte auf mich ebenfalls nicht den Eindruck einer Frau, wie sie zu den Zeiten gelebt hatten, als man noch die Götter Asgards in Midgard verehrt hatte.

Doch eigentlich, konnte es mir gleich sein, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie nun hier in unserer Welt war, solange ich nur in ihrer Nähe sein durfte, solange sie für mich da war und mich wenigstens noch eine Weile vor dem beschützte, was mich nach Odins Urteil erwarten würde. Vielleicht war sie ebenso wenig stolz auf ihre Herkunft, wie ich es war, seitdem ich wusste, dass ich in Wahrheit nicht Loki Odinson, sondern eigentlich Loki Laufeyson hätte genannt werden müssen. Egal, wessen Sohn ich in Wirklichkeit war, der Allvater, hatte mich als sein eigen Fleisch und Blut aufgezogen und es war dumm von mir gewesen, dies wegzuwerfen.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir, diese Gedanken wieder für eine Weile von mir zu schieben und stattdessen an Susan zu denken und mir vorzustellen, wie glücklich ich vielleicht doch eines Tages mit ihr sein dürfte.

Und schließlich, entschloss sich Susan, mir einen Spiegel zu bringen. Sie wollte, dass ich sehen konnte, wie gut ich mich erholte. Vor den Ereignissen, die mich an diesen Ort geführt hatten, hätte ich mich wohl heillos über mein zertrümmertes Gesicht echauffiert, aber nun da mir mein Äußeres nur noch bedingt von Belang erschien, tastete ich nur noch versonnen über die Krusten des Schnittes auf dem Nasenrücken und dem erstaunlich gut verheilenden Riss in der Lippe, zuckte noch ein kleinwenig zusammen, wenn ich die Platzwunde an meine Stirn berührte und belächelte beinahe mein blaues Auge. Scherzhaft bemerkte ich, wie gut das lila meiner Haut zum grün meiner Augen passte und als Susans Lippen, sich meinem Gesicht nährten, schloss ich beide und ließ mich sanft von ihr auf mein verfärbtes Lid küssen.

Es gab wenig, was ich mir von meinem Leben noch mehr erhoffen oder wünschen konnte.

Siebtes Kapitel

Mutter

Am 14. Tag nach meiner Rückkehr nach Asgard, klopfte es plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet an die Tür meines Gemaches. Es gab nur eine Person von der ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass sie mich auch gegen Vaters Willen besuchte. Oder war sie vielleicht sogar geschickt worden, um zu sehen, wie weit ich bereits wieder auf den Beinen war und wie lange es noch dauern würde, um ein Urteil über mich fällen zu können? Nein, so etwas wollte ich ihr nicht unterstellen. Mutter kam sicherlich nur aus Sorge um ihren Sohn zu mir.

„Loki, mein Sohn! Was für ein Glück, du bist wohlauf!" rief sie mir entgegen, kaum dass sie die Tür geöffnet hatte und stürmte auf mich zu.

Ich war nicht vorbereitet gewesen auf ein Gespräch mit ihr, doch nun, da sie so nah und greifbar vor mir stand, nachdem ich sie das vorletzte Mal gesehen hatte, als ich Laufey getötet hatte und das letzte Mal vor zwei Wochen als gefasster Verbrecher in Vaters Halle, schien alles einfach aus mir heraus zu brechen. Ich schluchzte ihr Worte voll von Liebe und Sehnsucht ins Ohr, als sie mich vielleicht ein bisschen zu energisch in den Arm nahm, mir kurz die Luft wegblieb und ich einen schmerzhaften Atemzug nahm.

„Habe ich dich verletzt mein lieber Loki? Es tut mir leid, ich muss vorsichtiger sein mit deinem sterblichen Körper." sagte sie eigentlich voller mütterlicher Zuneigung und benutzte dabei sogar die liebevolle Alliteration meines Namens, die nur sie benutzen durfte, doch gleichzeitig verpasste sie mir damit einen Stich ins Herz, indem sie mich daran erinnerte, dass ich nun nicht einmal mehr auf dem Papier zu ihrer Familie gehörte.

„Nein, Mutter, es geht mir gut. Ich freue mich so sehr dich zu sehen. Ich möchte dir so viel sagen. Oh Mutter, ich war dir und Vater nie ein guter Sohn, bitte verzeih mir." stammelte ich einfach so los.

„Es ist nicht _meine_ Vergebung, du erbitten musst, Loki. Das weißt du." seufzte sie.

„Das weiß ich, Mutter. Aber es ist _deine_ Vergebung, die ich erbitte. Du weißt, wie wichtig auch _dein_ Urteil mir immer war." sagte ich aufrichtig.

„Nur dass mein Urteil von geringem Gewicht sein wird, wenn es um dein weiteres Schicksal geht. Aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, mein Loki, dann kann ich dir von ganzem Herzen sagen, dass ich dir schon vergeben hatte, als du vor zwei Wochen gefesselt und geknebelt vor mir und deinem Vater standest. Und als ich dich dann Tage später, zerbrochen und in Scherben, bewusstlos hier liegen sah, da hatte ich so viel Mitleid, mit dem was dir geschehen sein musste, was dich zu deinen Taten bewegt haben musste, dass ich kaum von deiner Seite weichen wollte." versicherte sie mir mit so zuversichtlichen Worten, wie nur eine Mutter sie aussprechen konnte.

Also hatte ich nicht geträumt, sie war wirklich hier gewesen.

„Mutter, ich hätte wahrhaftig sein Sohn sein können, doch in meiner rasenden Eifersucht auf Thor habe ich das alles weggeworfen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es irgendwie wieder gutmachen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun um wieder bei euch sein zu dürfen. Bei euch und bei Susan. Mutter ich liebe Susan so sehr, ich kann nicht mehr ohne sie sein. Ich würde alles für sie tun, Mutter. Und wenn Vater es doch nur erlauben würde, ich würde-"

„Schhh…" unterbrach mich meine Mutter sanft und legte mir einen Finger an die Lippen. „Ich weiß, mein lieber Loki, ich weiß. Sprich nicht weiter. Du brauchst mir nichts von deinen Gefühlen zu Susan zu erzählen. Ich kann sie sehen, mein Sohn. Ich kann sie spüren wenn ich nur diesen Raum betrete. Ich werde das Gefühl von Liebe, das dein Krankenlager hier umhüllte nicht vergessen, sollte dein Vater mich in seine Entscheidung mit einbeziehen."

„Ich danke dir Mutter, danke dass du mich immer so bedingungslos geliebt hast, ganz gleich wer ich bin oder was ich tat. Und bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich einst Groll gegen dich und Vater hegte weil ihr mir die Wahrheit vorenthalten habt. Ihr seid meine Eltern und Thor mein Bruder, ganz gleich welches Blut durch meine Adern fließt. Das weiß ich jetzt. Ich wünschte ich hätte es schon früher gewusst." gestand ich ihr und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, erhob sie sich, küsste mich noch einmal auf die Stirn, während sie mir sanft durchs Haar strich, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Die kommende halbe Stunde verbrachte ich nun erst einmal damit, Susan die ganze Wahrheit über mich und meine Herkunft zu beichten, ehe sie selbst die entscheidenden Fragen stellen würde. Der Dialog zwischen Mutter und mir hatte sie offensichtlich verwirrt, aber als ich geendet hatte und schon erwartete, dass sie über einen adoptierten Eisriesen anders denken könnte, als über ihren vermeintlichen Traumprinzen, belehrte sie mich eines Besseren indem sie mich stattdessen innig umarmte und mir sagte wie gut sie mich verstehen könne. Susan liebte mich ebenso bedingungslos wie meine Familie. Ein Umstand, den ich bis jetzt nicht hatte wahrhaben können.

Achtes Kapitel

Erste Gehversuche

Wie sollte ich _so_ nur meinem Vater gegenübertreten? Einen Tag und eine Nacht nachdem Mutter mich besucht hatte, war ich es leid, mein unvermeidliches Schicksal noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Mit Susans Hilfe und einer Krücke als Stütze, hatte ich versucht aufzustehen. Nur um festzustellen, dass mein rechtes Bein, schmerzhaft protestierte wenn ich versuchte es zu belasten. Mein Knie war steif und die gerissene Sehne sandte mir Messerstiche bis in die Hüfte, wenn ich versuchte die Ferse auf den Boden aufzustellen. Wie ein Krüppel würde ich in der Walaskialf vor meinen Vater humpeln um mein Urteil entgegenzunehmen. Ich mochte mir nicht ausmalen, wie es mir ergehen mochte, wenn dieses in körperlichen Grausamkeiten ausfallen würde. In geradezu schon wieder unmenschlicher Anstrengung schaffte ich es, hinaus an den Balkon meines Zimmers zu treten und sah zum ersten Mal, wo im Schloss genau ich mich befand. War es Zufall oder Absicht, dass ich von hier aus mein eigenes Zuhause sehen konnte? Die warme untergehende Sonne kitzelte meine Nase und eine sanfte Brise, blähte die einfache Leinenkleidung, die ich trug. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, nicht in Leder und Metall gehüllt zu sein, wie ich es üblicherweise war. Nur Bruchteile von Sekunden bevor der Schmerz mich überkommen hatte, als Vater mir mit meiner Magie auch meine Fähigkeiten mich zu heilen genommen hatte, hatte ich noch das demütigende Gefühl gespürt wie meine Rüstung wie Schuppen von mir abgeblättert war, nun war ich froh zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen überhaupt wieder mehr als nur Unterwäsche zu tragen. Bis auf mein höllisches Bein und das nach wie vor vorhandene Stechen in der Brust, ging es mir verhältnismäßig gut. Mit einer Hand am Geländer des Balkons abgestützt, blickte ich hinab auf mein Zuhause, den geliebten Garten in dem die kleine Idun immer auf die Bäume geklettert war um die Äpfel herunter zu holen, den zerbrochenen Bifröst in der Ferne…

Alles war so friedlich, so schön, so vertraut.

Es wäre so einfach diesen geschwächten sterblichen Körper von hier aus in die Tiefe zu stürzen und so Vaters Urteil zu entgehen, doch so feige war nicht einmal ich. Ich würde für meine Taten geradestehen müssen, soweit mir das noch möglich war. Voller Selbstironie schaute ich auf meine Hand, die mich aufrecht hielt und weiter hinab zu meinem Bein das selbst unter meinem mittlerweile wirklich geringen Gewicht nachzugeben drohte.

Trotzdem blickte ich in den verlockenden Abgrund der meinem Leid und meiner Furcht ein rasches Ende bereiten könnte.

„Denk nicht einmal daran." hörte ich Susan hinter mir sagen, dann fasste sie mich mit sanfter Gewalt am Arm und zog mich vom Geländer weg.

Neuntes Kapitel

Der Aufbruch

Wie ich erwartet hatte, war die Tatsache dass ich wieder mehr oder minder auf beiden Beinen stehen konnte, der letzte Schritt gewesen, den es benötigte, um mich vor meinen Vater zu zitieren: Am nächsten Morgen pochten zwei Wachen an die Tür und dröhnten, der Allvater wolle mich unverzüglich sehen. Wiederum fiel mir auf, dass weder mein Name, noch ein Titel, noch irgendetwas anderes mit dieser Aufforderung fiel.

„So endet es also." seufzte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem und wollte schon der Tür entgegen humpeln, als Susan mich aufhielt.

„Wo willst du _so_ hin?" fragte sie mich beinahe vorwurfsvoll, fasste mich an beiden Armen und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Du warst ein Gott, also benimm dich nicht wie ein dahergelaufener Lump." sagte sie standhaft und begutachtete mich. Dann richtete sie meine Kleider, kämmte mir noch einmal die Haare und schob mich in eine aufrechte Haltung.

Ich wollte schon wieder die Schultern sinken lassen, als sie etwas sagte, was für mich mehr Bedeutung hatte als jedes Wort meines Vaters:

„Tu' es für mich."

Das rührte mich, nein es erschütterte mich in den Tiefen meines Selbst und ich richtete mich auf. Nicht stolz, aber voll Selbstvertrauen. Wie hatte sie gesagt? Sie würde an meiner Seite sein, bis zu jedwedem Ende.

„Du hast die schönsten Augen die ich je sah und dein Lächeln lässt sogar als Sterblicher den Glanz Asgards neben dir verblassen. Ich würde dich so gerne vielmehr lächeln sehen. Sei nicht traurig Loki, es wird alles gut werden." versicherte sie mir voll Zuneigung und irgendwie glaubte ich ihr sogar. Ganz gleich was kommen mochte, ich würde es überstehen. Dank ihr und für sie.

„Danke Susan, für alles. Danke dass du meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben hast." sagte ich aufrichtig, versuchte ein Lächeln und fasste ihre Hand.

„Ich werde an deiner Seite sein, Loki. Ich war es schon vom ersten Tage an, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah. Doch ich verspreche dir, ich weiche nicht von deiner Seite vom heutigen Tage an bis zum Weltenende." sagte sie mit fester Stimme, dann fasste sie meinen linken Arm und führte mich hinaus auf den Flur.

Zehntes Kapitel

Vater

Die Audienzhalle war ebenso brechend voll, wie sie es am Tage meiner Ankunft gewesen war. Schon von fern konnte ich sehen, wie sich mein Vater von seinem Thron Hlidskialf erhob, auf dessen seitlichen Enden die Raben Hugin und Munin saßen und wie mein Bruder und meine Mutter an seine Seite traten.

Ihre Gesichter verrieten mir nicht, was mich wohl erwarten würde.

Ich fasste jedes bisschen Selbstvertrauen und Stärke, das ich noch hatte, biss die Zähne zusammen und humpelte so aufrecht, wie es mir nur möglich war, den Weg bis zur Treppe hinauf. Als ich vorne angekommen war, sah ich Heimdall mit seinem Schwert aus der Menge treten.

Dann würde es wohl doch eine Hinrichtung werden.

Glatt und sauber.

Wenigstens diese kleine Gnade hatte meine Mutter wohl für mich erwirken können. Susans Augen waren feucht, als ich mich zu ihr hinabbeugte um mich von ihr zu verabschieden. Ich streichelte ihr das Gesicht und schenkte ihr ein letztes, in ihren Augen ja anscheinend so wundervolles Lächeln, nur für sie, drückte noch einmal ganz fest ihre Hand, dann wandte ich mich meinem Vater und König zu und beugte unter allergrößter Mühe mein Knie und sank vor ihm auf den Stufen nieder.

Elftes Kapitel

Das Urteil

„Du weißt, welcher Verbrechen du angeklagt bist. Dennoch soll dir Hier und Jetzt die Möglichkeit gewährt werden, dich dazu zu äußern." eröffnete mir mein Vater und wieder fiel mir auf, dass er weder meinen Namen noch meine nicht mehr vorhandenen Titel nannte. Meine Gedanken galten jedoch in diesem Augenblick nicht meinem eigenen Schicksal, das wohl nur noch von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Meine Gedanken galten einzig und allein Susan.

„Mein König, es ist wohl belanglos, jetzt noch irgendeine Gnade von dir zu erflehen, oder mit der Bitte um Vergebung oder gar irgendwelchen Beteuerungen zu versuchen, dich umzustimmen. Deswegen gibt es nur noch zwei Dinge, die ich hier vor dir äußern möchte, die mir noch wichtig sind. Ich weiß dass ich nicht im Geringsten in der Position bin, dich um irgendetwas zu bitten, mein König, Vater, so du dieser noch für mich sein willst. Doch sei versichert, dass meine Bitten nicht unbedingt mir selbst gelten. Darf ich dir diese vortragen, mein König?" bat ich ihn ehrerbietig.

„Nur zu." forderte er mich auf.

„Bitte belohne Susan für das, was sie für mich getan hat. Mehr als zwei Wochen ist sie nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Hat mich gepflegt, behütet und beschützt. Es steht nicht in meiner Macht ihr dafür irgendetwas anderes zu geben, als ihr meinen Dank auszusprechen. Bitte sorge _du_ dafür, dass es ihr an nichts mangeln soll, für das, was sie für mich getan hat. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ich noch einmal jemandem so viel bedeuten könnte." bat ich meinen Vater aufrichtig.

„Diese Bitte werde ich dir mit Freuden erfüllen. Sorge dich nicht um deine Heilerin." antwortete mir Vater in all seiner Erhabenheit.

Er sprach es nicht aus, doch er hätte seinen letzten Satz auch mit den Worten _sorge dich lieber um dich_ beenden können.

„Und deine zweite Bitte?"

„Wenn es an der Zeit ist, mein Urteil zu vollstrecken, dann bitte lass Susan bei mir sein dürfen. Lass mich ihre Hand halten, oder ihr wenigstens in die Augen sehen dürfen. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass mich nicht der Tod, oder irgend eine grausame Folter erwartet, sondern so mein Urteil auf Verbannung lautet, dann bitte, lass Susan bei mir bleiben. Ich denke nicht, dass ich erbitten kann, sie mit mir zurück nach Midgard zu schicken, wo sie herkommt. Ich möchte nur dass du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr ohne sie leben will, nicht mehr ohne sie leben kann. Ich liebe sie, Vater. Ich liebe sie so sehr, dass ich für sie leben oder sterben würde, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Bitte nimm mir nicht Susan. Nimm mir alles was ich bin, alles was ich habe, nur nimm mir nicht meine Liebe zu ihr. Ich bitte dich, Vater. Ich kann dich nur darum bitten."

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er wieder das Wort an mich richtete. Meine letzte Bitte hatte ich nicht an meinen König richten können, sie war für mein Vater bestimmt gewesen und nur für ihn. Und als er mich schließlich fragte, ob dies alles gewesen sei, worum ich bitten wolle, schien irgendetwas in mir zusammen zu brechen und gleichzeitig schien eine große Last von mir genommen zu sein.

Ich antwortete mit _Ja_ und senkte dann den Blick zu Boden. Was immer jetzt auch geschehen würde, ich würde es nicht mehr beeinflussen können.

Die Tatsache, dass er nicht auf meine zweite Bitte ebenso einging wie auf die erste, konnte nur bedeuten, dass mir diese verwehrt bleiben würde. Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich Susan vielleicht eben das letzte Mal berührt hatte. Sie vielleicht sogar das letzte Mal in meinem Leben erblickt haben durfte.

Doch dann fragte mein Vater mich etwas. mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte:

„Du wärst bereit mit ihr nach Midgard zu gehen und mit ihr ein Leben als Sterblicher zu führen, nur um bei ihr sein zu dürfen? Du wärst bereit ein kurzes sterbliches Leben zu wählen in einer Welt in der dich jedermann außer ihr hasst, nur um den Rest deines Lebens nicht von ihr getrennt zu sein?"

„Ja, das wäre ich." stotterte ich beinahe vor Überraschung. Gab es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung für mich? Hoffnung für mich und Susan?

Dann hob Vater schließlich an sein Urteil über mich zu verkünden:

„Ich habe mich lange mit deinem Bruder und deiner Mutter beraten und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass deine Schuld nicht durch eine Verbannung zu tilgen ist.-"

Also würde ich doch Bekanntschaft mit Heimdalls Schwert machen.

Den Tod vor Augen, warf ich mit tränennasser Sicht einen Blick hinüber zu Susan und flüsterte ihr leise ein _ich liebe dich_ zu. Auch wenn ich mir diesen letzten Anblick ihrer wundervollen blauen Augen gestohlen hatte und mein Ende dafür vielleicht noch etwas grausamer ausfallen mochte, es war mir egal. Dieser letzte Blick würde es wert gewesen sein.

„-Den Tod wiederum hast du ebenso wenig verdient, trotz deiner Gräueltaten. Wir haben lange abgewogen und sind uns einig."

Sie würden mich wegsperren. Allein in der Dunkelheit, gefesselt und wohl auch unter Schmerzen. Nie wieder Susan sehen dürfen, nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen dürfen. Sich für immer verzehren und sich den gütigen Tod nur wünschen dürfen, bis er einen dann endlich, alt und gebrechlich erlösen würde. Mutters Fürsprache hatte also leider nichts ausrichten können.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff ich mit meiner linken Hand hinter mich und eine Welle der Erleichterung flutete meinen Körper, als ich Susans Hand spürte, die voll Vertrauen die Meine ergriff, als wolle sie mir damit sagen _von heute an bis zum Weltenende_.

Zwölftes Kapitel

Bis zum Weltenende

„Loki Odinson, wir sind bereit dir eine letzte Chance einzuräumen, um zu sehen, ob du deine Lektion gelernt hast. Zuerst einmal muss ich dir enthüllen, wer Susan wirklich ist. Sie ist eine Einherjer, die schon seit mehr als 1000 Jahren in Walhall weilt. In ihrer eigenen Sprache lautet Ihr Name Sigyn Sigmundsdottir und als sie bei deiner Rückkehr so heldenhaft für dich Partei ergriff, beschlossen deine Mutter und ich, sie zu einer von uns, zu einer Asin zu machen. Sigyn ist nun die Göttin der Treue und der Heilkunst und sie hat mir offenbart, dass du sie gerne heiraten würdest, aber noch nicht den Mut gefunden hast, sie danach zu fragen. Um dies zu tun, solltest du aber zuerst wieder aufrecht stehen können, um vor ihr nicht so gebrechlich in die Knie zu sinken, wie du es vor mir getan hast. Sonst könnte sie deinen Antrag vielleicht sogar noch ablehnen." eröffnete mir mein Vater und als ich wie vom Donner gerührt hinauf in sein Gesicht schaute, meinte ich in seinen ansonsten so ernsten und gefassten Zügen den Anflug eines zufriedenen, beinahe schelmischen Lächelns zu erkennen.

„Loki Odinson, Prinz von Asgard, Herr des Feuers, Beschützer von Sigyn, hiermit erhebe ich dich wieder zu einem Gott deines Volkes, und gebe dir alle deine Kräfte zurück."

Ich wusste nicht woher ich die Kraft nahm, doch irgendwie schaffte ich es mich geradezu mühelos zu erheben und spürte wie die Magie in mich zurückkehrte, wie sich meine Panzerung und meine Insignien wieder wie Schuppen um meinen Körper legten. Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie meine letzten Verletzungen verheilten und aller Schmerz von mir abfiel, während die ganze Halle in tosenden Jubel ausbrach.

Mein Vater hatte mir wahrlich eine Lektion erteilt, indem er mich in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, dass mich ein unbarmherziges Schicksal erwartete. Indem er mir gezeigt hatte, was wirklich wichtig war, nicht Macht, Status oder Ansehen, sondern Liebe, Hingabe und Aufopferung.

Und Sigyn hatte mich gelehrt, dass ich nicht unangefochten den Ruf eines begnadeten Lügenschmieds genoss. Um mich vollends in die Irre zu führen, hatte sie sogar noch den Namen gewählt, den man ihr wohl heutzutage in Midgard geben würde, um mir mit ihrem wahren Namen nicht zu verraten, seit wann sie wohl schon hier war. Ich war ihr und Vater dafür nicht böse, wie hätte ich ihnen für so viel guten Willen böse sein können?

Zögernd überwand ich die letzten Stufen hinauf zu meinem Vater und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Vater ich bin überwältigt. Überwältigt von Dankbarkeit. Wie kann ich das nur je wieder gutmachen?" stammelte ich und war unsagbar froh, als Ase wieder genug Selbstbeherrschung zu haben um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Innerlich heulte ich nämlich wie ein Schlosshund und ich befürchtete, man konnte mir das auch ansehen.

„Indem du ihr ein guter Ehemann, mir und deiner Mutter ein guter Sohn und nicht zuletzt Thor ein guter Bruder bist. Das ist deine letzte Chance, mein Sohn. Vergeude sie nicht." flüsterte er mir begütigend zu.

In diesem Augenblick reichte mein Bruder meinen Helm an meinen Vater weiter, und ich sank erneut auf ein Knie, damit er mir diesen dem uralten Ritus gemäß aufsetzen konnte. Die letzte Insignie, die fehlte um mich wieder zu dem zu machen was ich einst gewesen war.

Erst jetzt fühlte ich mich wieder vollständig.

„Ach übrigens, Laufeys Zweitgeborener Lenfrir sendet dir seine Grüße und lässt verlauten dass er keinen Groll gegen dich hegt, da er ohne deine _Hilfe_ nicht so schnell hätte den Thron besteigen können." teilte mir mein Vater mit und brachte mich damit ein wenig in Bedrängnis.

Mein guter Bruder hakte nämlich sofort nach.

"Was geschah mit Laufeys Erstgeborenem?"

„Dieser starb schon als Säugling im großen Krieg." antwortete ihm Vater und ich formte mit meinen Lippen ein stummes _Hab Dank, Vater_. Nun wusste ich auch, dass Thor nur die halbe Wahrheit über mich kannte und das Volk Asgards vollkommen im Dunkeln tappte. Meinen Bruder würde ich in einer ruhigen Minute in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft aufklären, beschloss ich, dann wandte ich mich meiner Retterin Sigyn zu.

Strahlend vor Glück sank ich vor ihr auf die Knie und fasste ihre Hände.

„Sigyn Sigmundsdottir, willst du meine Frau werden und bei mir bleiben vom heutigen Tage an bis zum Weltenende?" fragte ich sie und hatte das Gefühl heute nichts mehr falsch machen zu können.

„Ja, das will ich Loki Odinson." antwortete sie mir und anstatt einfach nur zu lächeln oder gerührt auszusehen, zerrte sie mich auf die Füße und küsste mich, wie ein Paar sich in meiner Welt, normalerweise nur hinter verschlossenen Türen küsste. Erneut brach schallender Jubel aus und ich beschloss den Bund sogleich von Vater besiegeln zu lassen.

Er traute uns vor aller Augen und als er unsere Hände ineinander legte, hüllte seine Magie auch ihren Körper in die schuppige Rüstung aus Leder und vergoldetem Stahl einer Gottheit ihres Ranges. Es freute mich natürlich sehr, dass ihr Umhang ebenso grün war wie der meine und ihr Haupt gekrönt wurde durch ein goldenes Diadem mit zwei Flügelchen, ähnlich denen meines Bruders.

Mein Bruder war auch der erste, der uns gratulierte, genauer gesagt, der mich mit Mjölnir in seiner Hand an sich presste, dass es mir beinahe die Luft nahm und Sigyn mit einem Handkuss für Ihre anscheinend so gute Wahl gratulierte und als seine neue Schwägerin begrüßte.

„Thor.-" sagte ich und spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, trotz meines Glücksgefühls ob des guten Ausgangs meines Urteils. „-Bruder, ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ich…, es tut mir alles so schrecklich-"

„Schon gut, kleiner Bruder. Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Vergiss was war und schau nun in die Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, in der du nun nicht mehr nur mich, sondern auch eine wundervolle Frau an deiner Seite hast." würgte Thor mich brüderlich ab und legte mir eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke, mein Bruder." sagte ich aufrichtig.

Dann ging ich zu Mutter.

„Habe ich das alles dir zu verdanken, Mutter? Würde ich ohne dich nun irgendwo in einem erbärmlichen Kerker verrotten oder mein Kopf aufgespießt auf einem Pfahl vor den Toren der Burg prangen?" fragte ich sie aufrichtig.

„Oh nein mein Sohn, das hast du alles nur dir selbst zu verdanken. Weißt du, die Entscheidungen die wir treffen, machen uns zu dem, wer wir sind. Nicht das Blut das in unseren Adern fließt oder unsere Taten. Es sind die Entscheidungen, die aus dem Herzen kommen." sagte sie voller Weisheit.

Darauf blieb mir nicht viel zu sagen.

Einen Moment später spürte ich Vaters Hand auf meiner Schulter und hörte, wie er seinen Speer klangvoll auf dem Boden abstellte, um sich in der ganzen Halle noch einmal Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Eine Sache wäre da noch, Loki Odinson…"

13. Kapitel

Wir bekommen was wir verdienen

„Da gibt es noch etwas das die Angelegenheiten um dich betrifft."

Nun war es also soweit, das dicke Ende kam am Schluss.

Mit einem inneren Seufzen drehte ich mich zu ihm um und schaute ihm mit sehr viel weniger Selbstvertrauen in die Augen als noch Augenblicke zuvor. Doch anstatt mir vor der versammelten Halle eine Standpauke oder etwas ähnliches zu halten, erhob er die rechte Hand als wolle er nach etwas unsichtbaren greifen und aus dem Nichts materealisierte ein nach oben hin geschwungener, goldener Kampfstab in dessen gespaltener Spitze ein blaues Feuer pulsierte.

„Diesen Stab hätte ich dir eigentlich am Tag von Thors geplanter Krönung übergeben wollen, auf dass du als Zweitgeborener und als Prinz von Asgard auch eine Waffe tragen mögest, die deinem Rang entspräche. Doch der Zwischenfall mit den Jotunen, veränderte schließlich den Lauf der Geschichte." hob Vater an zu sprechen.

Und wieder wurde mir vor Augen geführt, dass ich mir das alles selbst eingebrockt hatte.

„Wir hielten es für angemessen, ihn dir nun zu übergeben um deine Frau und deine Familie und dein Zuhause beschützen zu können, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist." endete Vater und legte mir den Stab in meine wie von selbst ausgebreiteten Hände.

Als ich das mächtige Objekt in Händen hielt, und seine Magie sich mit der meinen vermischte, verstärkte und bündelte, beschloss ich, dass ich es nie wieder zulassen würde, dass ein Streben nach Macht mich korrumpierte. In Zukunft würde ich meinen Platz im Leben kennen.

Wie eine solch zeremonielle Übergabe es verlangte, sank ich vor meinem Vater noch einmal auf ein Knie und schwor meiner Frau, meiner Familie und meinem König die Treue, doch meine Worte kamen von ganzem Herzen und von ganzer Seele.

Wenn die Chitauri es wagen sollten Asgard anzugreifen, würden sie es mit der geballten Macht meines Volkes und der Einherjer zu tun bekommen.

An diesem einen Tag, schienen alle meine Träume in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein: Sigyn war nun meine Frau, aller Groll, der meine Familie zerrissen hatte, war beigelegt und Vater war endlich stolz auf mich, nach all den Jahren. Thor würde dereinst ein guter König werden, doch ich hoffte dass unser Vater Asgard noch lange regieren würde. Niemand im ganzen Universum war weiser als er.

Und als ich mich schließlich erhob, konnte ich die Anerkennung in seinem Gesicht sehen. Ich schlug mir die Faust vor die Brust und verbeugte mich um mich von ihm zu verabschieden, dann umarmte ich noch einmal meinen Bruder, und gab meine Mutter noch einen sanften Kuss, dann wandte ich mich zu Sigyn und lud sie mir auf die Arme. Lächelnd und unter tosendem Applaus trug ich sie aus der Halle, die Flure und Treppen hinunter, hinaus aus dem Palast in den Garten und von dort aus über die Schwelle meines Heimes. Unseres Heimes. Wo ich alles so vorfand, als wäre ich nie fort gewesen. Schließlich setzte ich sie wieder ab und sie strahlte zu mir hoch.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass alles gut wird." grinste sie breit.

„Mein Vater hat mir eben zum zweiten Mal das Leben geschenkt. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen." versprach ich ihr und dann war es nicht sie, sondern ich, der sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss hineinzog.

Epilog - Die Erben Asgards

Loki und seine Frau saßen mit baumelnden Beinen am Rande des geborstenen Bifröst, den nur die Asen betreten durften und schauten im Schein der untergehenden Sonne hinaus auf das Meer, das die Insel Asgards umgab.

Sigyn hatte das Gesicht an die Schulter ihres Ehemannes gelehnt und blickte verträumt in die Ferne.

„Das habe ich mir immer gewünscht." flüsterte sie versonnen.

„Ich werde dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen, den ich fähig bin dir zu erfüllen." antwortete ihr Loki.

„Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir, Loki. Ich und dein Vater." sagte sie ganz plötzlich kleinlaut und schaute mit einem unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick zu ihm auf.

„Oh das weiß ich, und ich bin euch sehr dankbar dafür." grinste ihr Gatte nachsichtig.

„Das meine ich nicht. Nun ja, eigentlich doch. Als dein Vater dir die vermeintliche Wahrheit über mich sagte, hatte er da noch ein paar Details ausgelassen." erklärte Sigyn und erntete damit lediglich große Augen von ihrem Angetrauten.

„Als ich vor gut zwei Wochen vorstürmte und Odin anbot, dich in meine Obhut zu nehmen, sah dieser mich nicht zum ersten Mal. Bevor ich als Einherjer nach Walhall einzog, kämpfte ich als Sterbliche in jener Schlacht in Tonsberg an seiner Seite und fiel wie alle anderen menschlichen Dorfbewohner, die kühn genug gewesen waren ihren Göttern gegen die Eisriesen beizustehen, ehe er es schaffte diese nach Jotunheim zurückzudrängen. Er erinnerte sich an mein Gesicht und meine Tapferkeit von damals, als ich mich zu deiner Rettung vor ihm niederwarf. Vielleicht war auch dies ein Grund, es mir zu gestatten und mich zu dem zu erheben, was ich nun bin. Ich war auch anwesend, als Odin in der Walaskialf nicht viel später seinen Zweitgeborenen dem versammelten Volk präsentierte, das wunderschöne schwarzhaarige Würmchen mit den grünen Augen. Ich sah dich aufwachsen, Loki, das Kind dieser Schlacht, wie dich viele der Einherjer aus diesen Tagen noch heute nennen. Du warst schon immer etwas Besonderes, nicht wie die anderen Asen. Meine Verbundenheit zu dir spürte ich also schon viel früher. Ich schäme mich beinahe, den Mann begehrt zu haben, den ich schon als Kind durch Asgards Hallen habe toben sehen. Ich hoffe du bist mir deswegen jetzt nicht böse."

„Sigyn Sigmundsdottir, wieso sollte ich dir böse sein, dafür dass du mich begleitet hast seit ich in dieser Welt bin, dir böse sein, dass du meinem Vater beigestanden hast und vielleicht damit erst ermöglicht hast, dass dieser mich überhaupt finden konnte? Vielleicht verdanke ich dir noch viel mehr als uns beiden überhaupt bewusst ist. Das wissen nur die Nornen. Aber böse könnte ich dir doch dafür niemals sein. Eher dankbar und vielleicht ärgerlich auf mich selbst, da ich Jahrhunderte lang so egoistisch war, um nicht zu bemerken, wie du mir wie ein guter Geist gefolgt bist." er öffnete ihr Loki aufrichtig und nahm sie seufzend in den Arm.

So verharrten sie für eine Weile, ehe ihre einsame Idylle plötzlich durch schwere Schritte hinter ihnen gestört wurde.

„Hey Bruder, du verpasst noch deine eigene Hochzeitsfeier." neckte Thor, beugte sich hinab zu Lokis Helm, denn dieser auf der Regenbogenbrücke neben sich abgestellt hatte, packte diesen an einem seiner Hörner und drückte ihn seinem Bruder etwas unsanft auf den Kopf.

„Thor hat ein Gelage für uns und unsere Freunde in seinem eigenen Palast organisiert. Ich denke wir sollten ihn mit unserer Anwesenheit beehren." beantwortete Loki Sigyns fragenden Blick.

Geradezu akrobatisch sprang er auf die Füße und zog seine Frau mit sich.

Thor begann bereits Mjölnir zu schwingen, da fasste Loki zuerst Sigyn an der Hüfte und legte seine andere freie Hand seinem Bruder um die Schulter.

„Halt dich gut fest, wenn man das nicht gewohnt ist, geht einem diese Art zu reisen ziemlich auf den Magen." witzelte er, und Sigyn hatte gerade noch Zeit sich an ihm fest zu klammern, ehe Thors Hammer sie alle drei in die Luft riss.

Lokis und Sigyns Hochzeitsbankett, in Thors Palast Bilskirnir war ein Gelage ganz nach dem Geschmack von Lokis Bruder: Sie lagen mehr auf den Bänken an der langen Tafel, als dass sie saßen, während unendliche Reihen von Köstlichkeiten aufgetragen wurden. Der Met floss in Strömen und Volstagg hatte bereits zu singen begonnen. Lady Sif wiederum konnte über dieses Treiben nur den Kopf schütteln, während Hogun und Fandral ihre Witze rissen. Loki und Sigyn hingegen genossen das Festmahl und insbesondere Loki war von ganzem Herzen froh darüber, dass alles wieder so war wie früher. Der außergewöhnlichste der Gäste an jenem Tisch jedoch, war eine gewisse Jane Foster, die zwar zum einen alles neugierig in sich aufzusaugen versuchte, dabei aber trotzdem aussah als käme sie sich hier sehr fehl am Platz vor.

„Es scheint, als ob wir Frauen aus Midgard eine Schwäche von euch Asen wären." scherzte Sigyn liebevoll und lehnte sich seufzend an ihren Gatten.

„Wenn das unsere einzige Schwäche ist, sind wir gerne bereit sie auf uns zu nehmen. Nichtwahr, Bruder?" rief Loki gelöst und Thor stimmte ihm zu, indem er ihm lachend mit einem Krug Met zuprostete.

„Wie hast du Vater nur überredet, deine sterbliche Freundin nach Asgard bringen zu dürfen? Und sie dann auch noch zu einer von uns zu machen, ich bin beeindruckt." fragte Loki seinen Bruder scherzhaft.

„Ebenso wie ich ihn überredet habe, dich wieder zu einem von uns zu machen. Oder denkst du nur Mutter hätte auf ihn eingeredet. Und außerdem hast du, wie du weißt, diese ganze Geschichte eigentlich Sigyns mutigen Auftritt nach deiner Ankunft zu verdanken." antwortete Thor ohne jeden Groll in seiner Stimme.

„Sieht aus, als hättest du mir mal wieder den Arsch gerettet, großer Bruder. Du und Mutter und Sigyn." seufzte Loki entspannt und gab seiner Frau einen bestätigenden Kuss.

„Ach, hör doch auf, wozu sind große Brüder denn da und du hast mir nicht weniger oft den Arsch gerettet. Erinnerst du dich noch, als dieser Riese mir den Hammer gestohlen hatte und er für dessen Herausgabe unsere Mutter zur Frau haben wollte?" lachte Thor.

„Ja, und Mutter hat sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt." feixte Loki.

„Und dann kamst du auf die glorreiche Idee, mich als Frigga und dich als meine Brautjungfer zu verkleiden und Thrymr damit zu täuschen." prustete Thor.

„Und wie die meisten Pläne von mir ging auch dieser auf, als er Mjölnir dir als Hochzeitsgeschenk in den Schoß legte." hob Loki wiederum wissend die Brauen.

„Und ich anschließend Kleinholz aus seinen Hallen machte." prahlte sein Bruder.

„Und wir schließlich um Haaresbreite über den Bifröst entkamen, Heimdall sei Dank." relativierte Loki.

„Wenn wir schon bei Hochzeiten und holden Jungfern sind, wann dürfen wir dann deine Söhne und Töchter erwarten, Loki?" fragte Volstagg plötzlich unvermittelt. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass Sie hübscher sind als deine letzten drei."

Mit diesen Worten schien er Loki ganz schön in Erklärungsnot gebracht zu haben, da Sigyn ihn mit einem fragenden und gleichzeitig säuerlichen Blick von sich schob.

„Ähm, wie soll ich sagen…" stammelte ihr Ehemann und wieder einmal schien seine Silberzunge zu Blei geworden zu sein.

Sigyn räusperte sich fordernd, als Volstagg wieder einlenkte.

„Du musst wissen Sigyn, Sleipnir, der Fenrirswolf und die Midgardschlange Jörmungandr sind Lokis Kinder."

„Odins achtbeiniges Ross?" fragte Sigyn entsetzt.

„Ja genau, und bevor du fragst, nein er ist nicht der Vater, er ist die Mutter. Loki du hast uns noch nie erzählt wie es war, acht Monate in dieser Höhle-"

„Lass gut sein, Freund. Es gibt Dinge über die ich nicht unbedingt reden möchte." seufzte Loki und hoffte das Thema damit zu beenden.

„Du meinst so, wie über Midgard, welches du in Zukunft besser meiden solltest."

„Oh ja, Thors Freunde würden mich wohl nicht so herzlich begrüßen, vor allem Barton würde mich wohl gerne mit ein paar seiner Pfeile spicken, wie man es normalerweise mit einem Braten mit Knoblauch tut."

„Ach Loki, hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass meine Waffe auf Erden neben einem Schwert ebenfalls ein Bogen war, ehe ich als Einherjer nach Walhall einzog?" fragte ihn Sigyn und biss sich gespielt verschämt auf die Unterlippe.

„Was für ein Glück ich doch immer habe…" seufzte und lachte Loki zugleich.


End file.
